


Fatten

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Trouble, Force-Feeding, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rescue, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Working a case with Jody and Claire, Dean is caught by the seemingly harmless old woman who, it turns out, has been snacking on anyone unfortunate enough to catch her eye.Dean, she decides, doesn't have quite enough beef on his bones to make a decent meal out of, though.Still, she knows how to fix that, and so begins one of the most horrible experiences of Dean's life.





	Fatten

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the kink meme.

Dean knew they were thin on the ground, but it wasn’t until they started hitting the network for help with the number of jobs coming up that they realised just how bad things had got.

Mike Sutton and his boys were dead, a car crash of all things. The Wilmuirs, two states over, had taken out a nest of vamps, but not before getting torn up so bad they didn’t make it.

And it was more of the same: hunters were either retiring while they could, or out of the game due to injury, or dead.

It was starting to feel like they were maybe the last of the hunting community in North America.

So that was how Dean came to be with Jody and Claire (he still wasn’t happy about her working cases, but she was going to do it whether they liked it or not, so at least this way she was supervised) while Sam dealt with a possession and Cas tracked a cult snatching hitchhikers for sacrifice to some entity that fed on human bones.

It wasn’t how Dean came to be in his current predicament though; that was his own doing, his own damn clumsiness in not seeing the wire trap and then stepping into it, but at least he knew help was out there, and hopefully would get here before…

Dean wrenched at the straps holding him helpless in the chair as the old woman came over to him, holding the long curved tube out in front of her.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she told him. “I cleaned it thoroughly after the last one. Now, if you hold your breath, it’ll go down easier, so try not to struggle.”

Dean tried to curse her, but with the ring gag holding his mouth open it just came out as a furious gargle. More straps held his head still, so he couldn’t even try to make it difficult.

All he could do was endure, as she slipped the tube down his throat and into his esophagus. 

It was fucking agony, and Dean screamed around the plastic, eyes tearing up. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but the last time he’d been in hospital, with pain relief and it had been fucking doctors doing it, not some twisted bitch who thought he needed more beef on his bones before she could make a good meal out of him.

When it was done, all he could do was sit there, and pant, and hope Jody and Claire were close, because he knew what was coming next.

She’d told him.

And sure enough she was back a moment later, with a jug full of something…. He didn’t know what, but it looked disgusting, and he could swear…. He could swear parts of it were moving.

“Now, hold really still,” she told him. “Don’t want to waste a drop of all this goodness, do we, young man?”

Dean clenched his fists as she tipped the jug over and the thick liquid slid down the tube in disgusting lumps. It was cold, and the feel of it through the sides of the tube let him track it as it slid down his gullet.

He retched, but his body couldn’t eject the tube, and the straps held him in place so he couldn’t even vomit it back up.

“Now, now,” she chided. “Don’t be so ungrateful. You need some extra pounds on you. A few days of this, and you’ll be ready. Yes, yes, you will.”

She chuckled as she tipped the jug again, emptying more of it down the tube as Dean tried to scream.

++

Jody ducked low, motioning Claire to do the same, and crept past the windows. She was sure she’d heard someone screaming in the old barn, and there was a light on in there. 

If Dean was right, the old woman staying here wasn’t the vegetarian her neighbours all thought she was.

She also wasn’t human. And if that had been a scream…

Jody wasn’t going to let anybody else end up cooked alive and then eaten, their remains dumped out in the wilds for the local animal population to feed on whatever was left.

She just didn’t know where the hell Dean had gotten to. He was supposed to meet them back at the sheriff’s office, but had been a no show. Jody have expected to turn a corner and bump into him, but so far...nothing.

She was starting to worry.

When she reached the last window, she decided to risk it, and popped her head up long enough to see instead the barn.

And then she knew exactly where Dean had gotten to, and cursed.

Claire tapped her shoulder, mouthed _What?_

Jody jerked her thumb towards the building, mouthed Dean’s name, and the sign for trouble.

Claire raised her gun, that set look on her face that meant grief for anything in her way.

Bursting in like this, not ideal. But Jody had seen that thing down Dean’s throat, and they couldn’t wait a moment longer.

She checked her safety was off, and then scrambled around to the door.

++

The first gunshot went over both their heads, and Dean jerked which jostled the tube, and it hurt. 

Not as much as his stomach, though. He was on his third jug, and he felt like he was about to pop. The old woman, or whatever she was, kept rubbing him through his shirt, cooing at him about what a good job he was doing, and how another two jugs and she’d let him be for a bit to digest before they started again.

Dean had no plans to be there for round two, but it seemed like he’d be getting out a little sooner than that.

“Alright, back away from him,” he heard Jody say, and the old woman hissed at them but complied. 

Right until she threw the jug at them. Dean had already torn up his wrists fighting the restraints, but he kept trying, harder now: with his head strapped back he could only see a little of what was going on, but then he heard two gunshots, and a scream, and he heard a body hit the floor.

One body, and then the next touch he felt was somebody grabbing for the straps that pinned him to the chair.

Somebody else was reaching for the gag, undoing the buckle and carefully raising it over the tube before reaching for that next. Claire, he thought, but Jody pushed her hands away. “We can’t just pull it out,” she said. “We need to call Alex, she’ll tell us what’s safe to do.”

Fuck that. Dean wasn’t sitting here with a foot and change of tubing down his throat a second longer than he had to.

As soon as they’d undone the last of the straps, he staggered out of the chair, ignoring Jody yelling at him, and grabbed hold of the tube, and pulled.

It had hurt going in; coming out was like vomiting up glass shards.

And there was one scary moment where it seemed to catch, and he panicked, and he couldn’t breath, but then he straightened a little and it moved again, and then it was out.

It wasn’t the only thing.

With nothing now to stop it, his body was of the same opinion on the gunk he’d been force fed - it was coming out next.

And it did. Dean braced himself on whatever was to hand and retched up everything she’d shoved into him.

It felt like it took forever, and when he saw small curled shapes in his vomit, maybe worms, he wasn’t sure, he threw up some more until he was dry retching and just couldn’t stop.

Jody eased him upright, and got under his arm, Claire taking his other side.

“Okay,” she said, “okay, you’re alright. Dammit, Dean. You tell us to wait and you go and come out here by yourself?”

His throat hurt too much to argue, but if there’d been a chance of stopping this woman, whatever, without them getting near her…

He’d lost enough people he cared about, and he knew that when Sam and Cas found out about this, he’d be in for the mother of all lectures (and would probably get mother henned to death). A glance at Jody showed he might not have to wait until he got home for either of those things.

She looked pissed, and she and Claire got him to their car and into the back seat. He stretched out gratefully, rubbing his stomach and his throat, trying to ignore the uneasy rumbling that said his body maybe didn’t think he’d puked up everything shoved into him.

“You’re an idiot,” Claire said.

Dean waved her off. Whatever.

But he didn’t complain when she tossed her jacket into the back seat for him to use as a blanket.

He lay quietly as Jody started the car, phone held between her shoulder and her ear.

“Sam? Yeah, we got him. Tell Cas, will you? I’m going to get him looked at and then we’ll get him home.”


End file.
